


Don't Worry, Baby

by HagSpice



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creeklyde, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, South Park Kink Meme, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 02:37:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15063179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HagSpice/pseuds/HagSpice
Summary: Clyde just wanted to spend his Saturday afternoon watching a cute movie about a cute dog. How was he supposed to know that it would have such a sad ending? Luckily, he has two sweet boyfriends to cheer him up.





	Don't Worry, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> For a prompt from the South Park Kink Meme on tumblr:  
> "I can’t believe no one asked for this yet, but I need some Creeklyde please; either passionate or rough threeway sex would complete my life.”
> 
>  
> 
> I've never written Clyde in a sexual way before, so it was a little weird until I got into the groove of things; but I think the dynamic of these three would be so sweet, they really balance each other well. Let's get more Creeklyde content out there!

Tweek walked through the doorway of the sunroom and padded down the hallway, carrying a jar of dirty paintbrushes. As he stepped into the living room he was greeted with a sniffling and red-eyed Clyde. He frowned and knitted his brows in concern. “What’s wrong, Clyde?” Looking up at Tweek, Clyde said in a broken voice, “I watched 'Marley and Me',” as he lapsed into a sob. Tweek set his jar of brushes on the end table and slid into Clyde’s lap, wrapping his arms around the brunette. Nuzzling his cheek, he cooed, “Sweet boy, why would you do such a thing?” Clyde groaned and pressed his face into Tweek’s neck. “Ugh. I didn’t know it ended like _that_.” Hiding his smile from the dear sensitive man, Tweek continued to hold him and stroked the back of his head. They stayed that way until Craig loped into the kitchen from the garage. 

“Shit, what happened?”

Tweek looked over Clyde’s shoulder as he rubbed his back. “He watched 'Marley and Me',” Tweek whispered. Looking up at the ceiling, Craig rolled his eyes. “Fuck,” he groaned. He walked over to his boyfriends and kneeled in front of them. “Why, babe?” Craig gently asked as he pried the television remote from Clyde’s hand. “I didn’t know!” he sniffed. Taking Clyde’s hands, Craig sighed, “What if Tweek and I made a list of movies to avoid? We can save it to our Evernote. And we’ll dvr that Animal Planet show about families of kittens and puppies,” he looked at Tweek for support. “Would that help, love?” Tweek said soothingly. Clyde dabbed his eyes and nodded, “Uh huh. Yeah.” Craig stood up, grimacing as his knees popped. “Well, I’m covered in sweat and grass clippings, so I’m gonna take a shower. Be back down in a few, babes.” he said, giving them each a kiss.

Craig walked down the staircase as he ruffled his damp hair, spilling water droplets on his bare chest. Looking into the living room, he paused and grinned; Tweek was straddling Clyde’s lap, giggling, while Clyde tickled him with his scruff. They were just too goddamn cute. Tweek in a pastel tank top and those little hot pants things he wore around the house; Clyde in baggy sweatpants and some meme t-shirt that Craig didn’t understand. They seemed to be engaged in some mix of passionately making out and covering each other with playful pecks, while Clyde had his fingers spread over Tweek’s hips, squeezing them as they rocked against each other. 

Feeling the air swish around him, Tweek vaguely registered that Craig had walked past them and into the kitchen, but that was inconsequential at the moment; he was busy. Bringing his focus back to Clyde, Tweek slid his hand down and pressed his palm against the front of his boyfriend’s sweatpants. “Is it okay if I…?” he asked, checking to see if Clyde was feeling better now. He squeezed Tweek’s hips and gave him a sly grin, “Heck yes. I’m good now, baby boy.” Wrapping his fingers around the back of Clyde’s neck, Tweek pulled him into a slow kiss, taking his sweet time to lick across seam of his lips and against his tongue, sliding his other hand into Clyde’s sweatpants. Tweek’s hand brushed against bare skin, and he happily hummed at the lack of underwear. “Mmm how considerate of you.” Laughing against his lips, Clyde teased, “You know me, I aim to please.” Tweek clucked his tongue and moved his lips to Clyde’s neck. “You do. You always take such good care of us,” he murmured. Holding Tweek a little tighter, Clyde blushed and smiled into Tweek’s hair. Clyde was always doting and attentive; he gave praise freely, joked and teased to get Craig and Tweek to smile. Even if he moved with force and intensity, he still retained his loving aura. He was the one who enjoyed cooking their meals and always looked after his boys’ wellbeing, ever nurturing and giving. 

Stepping into the kitchen, Craig reached for the pack of cigarettes and lighter they always left on the counter near the back door. Inhaling against the flame of the lighter, he turned the doorknob to step out to the porch. A breathy moan and a sweet, satisfied sigh wafted in from the living room, stopping Craig in his tracks. Suddenly, his basketball shorts felt a little tight. _Well shit, looks like a change of plans is in order._

The smell of expelled cigarette smoke broke through the atmosphere of their impropteau bout of heavy petting. With a groan of annoyance, Tweek pried his mouth from Clyde’s neck to find Craig leaning against the kitchen doorway, with a cigarette balanced between his lips. He rolled his eyes and huffed at his other boyfriend, “ _Ngh_. Craig, you know we don’t smoke in the house, _you_ made the rule, remember?” Craig just shrugged and took another drag on his cigarette. “Christ, we’re trying to have a _moment_ here. Stop acting like some 'Outsiders' reject.”

Craig sighed and lazily strolled to the kitchen to extinguish the cigarette under the faucet, the embers sizzling under the stream of water. Tossing the butt into the trash bin, he casually drawled, “Sorry. I planned on going outside, but then this,“ he gestured to Clyde and Tweek, “started to get interesting. I’ll wait until after, if you’re gonna get your panties in a knot about it.” Typical. When Craig wanted attention, he behaved like a cat. Sprawling himself across his loves, and pushing their phones and game controllers out of the way; blocking the television until he had their complete focus; calling from another room until someone came to him, though he usually would just ask for a kiss or say a quick ‘Love you, babe’ and dismiss them. He was ornery and a bit aloof, but still undeniably sweet.

Returning his lips to Clyde’s, Tweek nonchalantly lifted an arm and flipped his middle finger at Craig, who perked up. “Is that an invitation?” Tweek offered his other middle finger in reply as Clyde held his hips to keep him steady. “Mmm, double invitation. I accept.” Continuing to ignore Craig, Tweek hooked his fingers in the waistband of Clyde’s sweatpants and tugged them down his legs while Clyde lifted his hips. Taking him in his hand, Tweek squeezed and gave the shaft a few strokes. Tweek grinned and bit his lip when Clyde sucked in a breath through his teeth, and began to move his hand a little faster. As the cock in his hand grew hard, he wrapped his other arm around Clyde’s neck and locked their lips together, stroking his tongue and skimming his fingers over the ridge of the head. Tilting his hips into the blonde’s hand, Clyde cupped the back of his head and and grabbed his hips to pull him close, making both of them moan as their erections rubbed together.

Craig padded down the hall to the bathroom situated next to the mudroom and rifled under the sink to get the bottle of lube they kept in the first aid kit. Going in dry was a guaranteed bad time, so lube totally necessitated a spot in the kit. Returning to the living room, Craig was pleased to see the progression of events. Tweek knelt on the floor between Clyde’s legs as the brunette bit his lip and stroked Tweek’s hair. Tweek spat, letting the saliva dribble over his chin onto the tip of Clyde’s dick. He rubbed his slips in the slickness, spreading it over the head and shaft before making a few licks up and down the shaft. Craig watched until he became uncomfortably hard and had to feel, had to _touch_. Rubbing his hands over his face, he walked over to his boyfriends. Crawling behind Tweek, he growled, “Come here little boy.” 

Craig grabbed Tweek’s hips and lifted, sitting him in his lap as Tweek squeaked in surprise. Honestly, he and Clyde both loved that Tweek was petite; they took great pleasure in throwing him over their shoulders or completely wrapping him in their limbs. They knew that Tweek could totally kick both their asses if he wanted to, but it was so goddamn funny to watch the little fireball flail and yell strings of curse words while one of them held him in the air. Caressing Tweek’s hips he murmured, ”Don’t worry, I’ll give you something to hold on to.” Craig squeezed and stroked Tweek’s body, purposely avoiding the places he needed to be touched the most; he wanted to tease Tweek, to get him to writhe against his body until he begged for it. 

Several minutes later, Tweek began whine and moan as he ran his mouth along Clyde’s length, while Clyde leaned against the back of the couch and groaned with him. Watching the shallow roll of the brunette’s hips and the way his hand lazily bobbed as he held a handful of Tweek’s hair, Craig couldn’t take it anymore. _Ok, that’s enough teasing, I’m going in._ Craig slipped Tweek off his lap and removed his own shorts, then slowly pulled down Tweek’s tiny shorts, leaving them around an ankle. Tugging Tweek’s naked hips back against his groin, Craig lubricated his fingers and slipped them between his boyfriend’s cheeks. Craig sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and let his eyelids slip down as he massaged the pucker of Tweek’s ass. When Tweek started to press against Craig’s hand, he nudged a slick finger inside. As he worked Tweek’s walls, Craig watched Clyde’s face and began to jerk himself off. 

Holding his cock at the base, he teased Tweek by rubbing the shaft against the crack of his ass. Tweek squirmed and tried to wiggle into Craig, as he whimpered in frustration. Stifling a chuckle, Craig lifted Tweek up and eased him onto his throbbing erection. As he sank over the length, Tweek moaned around Clyde’s dick, and Clyde shuddered and ran his nails over Tweek’s scalp. “Fuck, Babe,” he groaned. Beginning to push and pull himself over Craig’s cock, Tweek started to move his mouth and tongue with more urgency, moaning louder and more intensely. Craig gave Tweek’s rump a light smack. “Look at you, so eager; you’re such a little cockslut aren’t you?” he simpered. _Right, Craig is in a bratty mood today, it seems._ Clyde rolled his eyes. “Craaa-ig can you not do that right now?” Clyde complained as he raked his fingers through Tweek’s soft, wavy hair. “Besides, you were the one _begging_ for his dick the other night.” Tweek and Craig were the ones who liked dirty banter, taunting and goading one another with filthy threats; and while Clyde could appreciate it, he generally didn’t like joining in on it. They each had their own dynamic; Craig and Clyde lightly teased one another and made jokes, and Clyde and Tweek praised and cooed at each other sweetly. 

“Dude, we’re spitroasting him; _clearly_ , he’s a little skank,” Craig taunted, knowing that it would get Tweek riled up. Tweek whined in discontent and flailed his arm in attempt to smack whatever part of Craig he could reach. Pointing a finger, Clyde snapped, “Play nice,” and gave Craig a playful whack to the back of the head. Craig rolled his eyes and replied, “Yes, daddy.” Craig usually had an serious air about himself and some considered him to be stoic, but really, he just saved his emotions for the important stuff; what he loved, he loved wholly and fiercely. He was usually the most emotional one during sex; the most likely to shed tears or get overwhelmed. Even if he was taunting his partner, it was born from an ardent devotion of their connection.

Clyde quivered and let out breathy moans as Tweek sucked the tip of his cock. He stroked Tweek’s face waiting for him to look up. “I’m gonna come soon, honey.” Softly moaning, Tweek pulled off, leaving a delicate string of saliva connecting them. “How do you want it?” he purred. Swiping the pad of his thumb over Tweek’s lips, Clyde placed a kiss on his forehead. “Nothing fancy, just swallow it down like a good boy. You’re my good boy, right?” Tweek smiled and nodded enthusiastically, like a kid promised ice cream if they behaved while at the grocery store. Craig held fast, buried balls deep in Tweek’s ass, restraining himself to only move his hips in slow, tiny circles. Sure he could be a brat at times, but he wouldn’t get in the way of an orgasm, that would be cruel. 

After giving the head a sloppy kiss, Tweek sank his mouth down Clyde’s dick, letting his teeth barely graze the underside of the shaft, and wrapping several fingers around the base, he squeezed and made small strokes. Tweek pulled back to the tip, and making his mouth go slack, he dove forward in several deep-throated lunges. The third time his lips brushed Clyde’s pelvis, his hips bucked and he let out a deep moan. “Ah! That’s it baby. That’s my good boy,” Clyde sighed as pet Tweek’s head. Holding his mouth against Clyde’s groin, he swallowed the cum that pumped into his mouth and let out a satisfied sigh as the brunette stilled. They froze there, allowing their breaths to even out and come down from the chemical high. Once Craig noticed Tweek trembling against his body, he started making slow thrusts, letting his hips lightly bump Tweek’s ass.

Clyde pulled his sweatpants back to his waist and leaned his elbow on his knee and cupped his face in his palm. As Tweek panted and made quiet little moans, Craig wrapped him in his arms and pulled Tweek against his chest. “Okay baby, your turn,” he soothed as he skimmed his fingers over Tweek’s aching erection and Tweek whimpered in earnest when Craig’s hand covered his cock and began to leisurely stroke the precome over the head. “Fuck, Tweek...you’re so wet,” Craig whispered, Tweek humming in response. Groaning and biting Tweek’s neck, Craig pumped his hips gently, planning on giving him a nice, slow fuck; he thought Clyde deserved a little treat. Tweek was impatient and considered such a slow pace to be torture, but Craig and Clyde both knew that the little masochist secretly loved it. At this point, they all knew each others preferences. Clyde liked to see Tweek smile while he bounced on his lap, Tweek liked to throw Craig’s legs over his shoulders and make him scream, and Craig liked to lay on his stomach and have Clyde practically smother him in his embrace. 

Tweek’s body slackened and his chin dropped to his chest as he sunk into the hardness that anchored him in Craig’s lap; this leisurely drilling was breaking him down and leaving him no choice but to submit. A gentle hand snaked up his neck and tipped his chin, asking him to keep his face in full view. Clyde and Craig loved to watch Tweek’s face; he was the most expressive of the three, and he poured so much energy into conveying his pleasure, it was truly a sight to behold. Craig combed his fingers through Tweek’s thick blonde hair, and kissed the delicate skin behind his ear. “Aren’t you just a pretty little thing,” he cooed, “Let’s let Clyde see your face, hmm?” Tweek could only whine and tremble as he circled his hips. “It’s alright, baby. We’re taking care of you.”

This mewling and submissive Tweek, was a complete inversion of his usual self. He was feisty and strong-willed, and Tweek and Clyde were exuberant and playful with one another; often one of them ran into the room and tackled the other in a fit of tickles. Tweek would cackle as he locked his thighs around Clyde’s leg and crossed his ankles, effectively trapping him in his grip. Clyde had not yet been able to escape Tweek’s hold and would end up dragging Tweek around the house like a bear trap around his ankle until Tweek got bored and let go. Craig had even brought Tweek a cup of coffee while he laid on the floor as Clyde washed dishes at the kitchen sink. The one time Craig mocked Clyde, resulted in him squirming in Tweek’s vice-like grasp for 40 minutes straight before conceding. Craig never made such a comment again.

As Craig pounded harder, he let his fist relax into a loose tunnel that Tweek thrust his cock into each time Craig pushed his hips forward. _Two-for-one. Efficient and fun_ , he mused. Craig absolutely loved when they watched each other. Of course, each coupling shared private moments, but as their relationship developed, Craig discovered that he especially enjoyed the voyeuristic aspects of their shared intimacy. Pressing wet, opened-mouth kisses along Tweek’s neck, Craig’s eyes roamed to Clyde’s face. They locked eyes and Craig beckoned him over with a curl of his finger. 

Soft fingers caressed the ridge of his cheekbone and Tweek’s lids lazily slid open to meet Clyde’s warm, brown eyes. “How’re you doing small fry, Craig treating you right?” Leaning into Clyde’s hand, Tweek smiled, almost drunkenly, and mumbled, “‘S good. Feels really good.” He melted into a whine as Craig pulled out to the tip and held Tweek’s hips in place to pulse the head of his cock at his entrance. Nuzzling into Tweek’s nape, Craig huffed, “Sorry babe, I’m not gonna last much longer, you want some help?” Giving it to Tweek nice and slow was a double-edged sword; the experience was absolutely worth it, but once you got him into the rhythm, you were committing yourself to a test of endurance. Tweek arched his back deeply, and reached backward to hold Craig’s head against his neck as he bounced his hips; he became so lost in riding that amazingly hard cock, clenching and squeezing it as it massaged his walls, that he almost forgot to answer the question. “Mhmm, please,” he whined.

Scooting closer to Tweek, Clyde cupped the back of his head and pulled him into a kiss. When they separated their lips, Tweek bent over and grinned as he wrapped his arms around Clyde’s neck. “Mmm. I missed you,” he murmured. “I didn’t leave you, baby boy,” Clyde chuckled into Tweek’s unruly waves, and trailed his fingers down the blonde’s torso to wrap his hand around Tweek’s erection. Tweek kept his arms around Clyde’s neck, moaning into his collarbone while Clyde continued to pump his fist and Craig thrust deep inside him. Craig groaned at Tweek’s change in position, sitting up straight and squeezing his eyes shut while he listened to the wet sound of his pelvis slapping against Tweek’s firm ass cheeks.

As Craig began to babble incoherently between moans, Clyde knew he was close. _Alright, time to bring out the big guns_. While twisting the slick tunnel of his fist over the head of Tweek’s cock, Clyde sank his teeth into the crook of his boyfriend’s freckled neck and sucked at the sensitive skin. Just as he anticipated, Tweek cried out and jerked his hips roughly, slamming his ass into Craig’s hips. Craig yanked Tweek’s hips against his body a few final times before he collapsed onto Tweek’s back and wrapped his arms around his chest, whimpering as he filled his boyfriend with his cum. Keening, Tweek pumped his hips erratically between Clyde’s hand and Craig’s groin; he was already so close and feeling Craig’s cock twitch inside him was pushing him over the edge. Clyde circled his thumb over the leaking slit, his finger sliding with ease against the spongy head; that was it, the finishing move, game over. Tweek’s body went slack against Clyde and spasmed as he shouted, “OhGodOhJesusChristfuckmerunning,” coming across his stomach.

With their chests heaving, Craig rolled them onto their sides and laid their heads in Clyde’s lap. Lazily caressing Clyde’s cheek with his fingertips, he mumbled, “Didn’t get to kiss anyone yet.” Leaning down, Clyde gave Craig several slow kisses and smirked at him. “Yeah, that happens when you barge in with the grace of a 1960s Doctor Who pots-and-pans robot.” Looking legitimately offended, Craig scoffed, “That episode aired in 1974, and they didn’t use pots and pans, they-” Clyde placed a finger over his lips. “I’m gonna stop you right there. Now kiss your boyfriend, jackass.” Craig couldn’t be mad about that; humming, he rolled Tweek to face him and connected their mouths for a deep, open mouthed kiss. The three young men lounged on the floor until their breaths and heartbeats steadied before reluctantly getting up.

Tweek stood up and wriggled his nose in annoyance. _Like a bunny. Cute._ Clyde thought. “Ok, now it’s my turn to shower. See you in a few,” he called over his shoulder as he blew them a kiss. Pulling his shorts up, Craig sprawled across the sofa and pulled Clyde against his body, as he pressed a soft kiss against his forehead. While Clyde nestled against him, Craig reached for the tv remote and flicked it on. The reality of their domestic life hit Craig harder than usual in that moment. Never in a million years would he have predicted that a dorky robot, a cuddly teddy bear, and an eccentric kitten with a whip could create such a joyful life together. Smiling to himself, Craig rested his chin against Clyde’s head. “‘Kay babe, ready to watch some kittens and puppies?”

**Author's Note:**

> I've never actually watched or read "Marley and Me" but I'm a librarian, and I've seen that book a million times; when it was first published, then the media-tie-in print run for the movie. The idea of Clyde getting distraught over what seemed like a heartwarming film popped in my head, so I ran with it ;)


End file.
